


A Landscape of Scars

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the comments left on my last submission suggested that I should draw the other combatant in the story I was illustrating; Ed. The bug bit so, of course, I had to do it.</p><p>In the story, 'Shades of Gold', Ed is 30, Al is 29. The previous illo was supposed to illustrate a scene from the fic, but the story mutated after I finished the original lineart. It didn’t match the fic anymore, but I still figured it was worth finishing. This piece was drawn to balance out the Al pic and is thereby even more removed from the original fic than that one was, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Landscape of Scars




End file.
